A Marauder Musical
by Siriusly-Dangerous
Summary: You've seen a musical right? Well picture that with the Marauders and a friend and with Lily and her group of friends. With songs from all types, R&B, movies, light rock, musicals, anything! it's a JPLE RLOC SBOC OCOC fic! plz enjoy and leave a review!


"Bye Mom, Dad…Petunia!" Lily Evans called as she walked through the barrier to platform 9 and three quarters. She heard her sister mutter "freak!" before walking away and cursed under her breath.

Lily Evans was a beauty with fiery red hair that fell elegantly passed her shoulders. She had bright green eyes and was about 5'ft 4in. She was very studious; she never let boys come before her schoolwork. She was known as the smart one of her group of friends, Adeline a.k.a Addy, and Kristen.

"Lily?" Lily spun around to see one of her best friends, Addy. "Lily!" They ran toward each other until they met hugging each other and talking immediately.

Adeline Jones was also very beautiful, with long auburn hair that stopped mid back and with bright blue eyes. She was taller than Lily at 5ft 7in. She loved to have fun and party. She was the apple of most guys eyes, actually they all were. She was known as the party girl of them all.

"Lily you grew!" she said looking at her friend. "I know you were shorter than this!"

Yep, to whole inches!" Lily said. They squealed and began talking.

Just as they were talking Kristen Levant walked up behind them and hugged them. The other two girls jumped and spun around hugging her.

Kristen Levant was gorgeous. She was mixed and had curly brown hair with blond highlights. She had blue-green orbs that guys melted in and was average height at 5 ft 6in. She was sweet and sometimes she would let you do what you want but if you keep trying to step all over her she would snap and just start yelling. Her friends would joke about her 'mood-swings'. She was the kind one of the group.

"Kristen! Oh my gosh, look at you you're beautiful!" Addy said turning her around so she could examine her. Kristen smiled.

"Guys you won't believe who I found!" Kristen said turning the conversation away from her. The girls immediately started badgering her about who she had found when Kristen went through the crowd and return with Jessica Vieda in tow. The girl's mouth's dropped.

Jessica Vieda was the girl's old friend before she left in third year and went to a different school. She sure had changed. She still had her glasses but they weren't big and ugly, they were simple and elegant. Guys thought it made her look pretty and intelligent in third year, if anything they made her look more gorgeous now. She still had here blond hair that fell in waves, but now it wasn't down her back but shoulder length, and in a low ponytail today. She had brown eyes though they seemed lighter since the girls had seen her. She was taller at 5ft 4in, the same height as Lily. She was very humorous those three years they had been friends.

"Jessica!" Lily shouted and dropped her luggage as she ran to one of her past best friends. The other girl's shouted and ran directly toward her shouting. Jessica laughed and hugged them back grinning. She still had that light-hearted laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Jessica look at you you're gorgeous!" Addy said in which case she received a hit on the arm from Kristen. "What?"

"That's what you said to me!" she responded in mock offense. Addy grinned and shrugged her shoulders returning her attention back to her previous best friend.

"Guy! You still haven't changed!" Jessica said then glanced at Lily. "And you, Lily, you grew! Now we're the same height!" Lily laughed and jumped back on her.

James Potter stood and looked at his watch, impatiently waiting for his friends.

James Potter was one of the infamous Marauders at Hogwarts. He was a master prankster and was very handsome. He had messy raven hair that stuck in odd angles no matter how hard he tried to comb it. He had hazel eyes that girl's loved, though he only had one girl in mind Lily Evans, but we'll get to that later. James Potter was known as the best seeker in the history of Hogwarts. He was captain of the Quidditch team since fifth year. He was tall at 6ft 1in and he loved to make jokes about anything. He was also considered rude and arrogant sometimes but hey he was only human.

"Where are they?" he growled until he saw his best friend running toward him panting.

"Sorry…" he panted bending on his knees. "Regulas…made…me chase him…four blocks…for stealing my shoe!" James laughed and patted his friend on the back.

Sirius Black was also a Marauder and also very Handsome. Girls practically threw themselves at him. He was just as arrogant as James when it came to ladies. He was on the Quidditch team as beater and arrogantly stated that he was unbeatable. He had shoulder length black hair and stormy gray eyes. He was also very tall at 6ft 2in. He had a short fuse but we wouldn't yell at you or even say anything to you. When you made him mad he would just smirk and walk away, but he would find a way to get you back when you least expected it.

"You chased your brother four blocks for a shoe?" James laughed and Sirius glared once he had fully caught his breath.

"Hey guys!" the two Marauders turned to see another fellow member of their group, Remus Lupin. They grinned and patted him on the back.

"Why were you late?" James asked him. Remus thought and grimaced.

"This girl kept trying to ask me out and when I told her no she kept asking me if I could get a Marauder to date her." Remus explained. The guys rolled their eyes then looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

Remus Lupin was just as handsome as the other two. He had sandy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was the one who kept all the Marauders under control; yeah hard to believe anyone could do that. He was also the one who did the complicated spell work for pranks. Remus Lupin was not a ladies man like the other two. Girls tripped over their feet to get to him but he ignored them and continued with his studies, he was very intelligent. He was tall at 6ft 2in, the same height as Sirius. He was also Gryffindor beater beside Sirius Black. Though Remus was sweet he did have a temper once every month…that is because he was a werewolf and the reasons for their nicknames.

"Hey guys!" The three Marauders turned to see two of their other friends. Peter Petigrew and Michel

Hampton.

Peter Petigrew was just a tag along. But he was popular because he hung with the Marauders and he was one. Peter was short at 5ft 3in and a bit on the big side. He watery blue eyes and he wasn't on the Quidditch team. He sorta stood in the back of the Marauders and laughed at all their jokes.

Michel Hampton was not an official Marauder; he sorta just hung with them. The Marauders let him hang with them because he fit their description; well that's what Sirius said anyway. He was tall at 6ft 1in and on the Quidditch team as chaser. He had light brown eyes and blond hair. Girls liked him too, though they didn't make fans clubs for him though he was just as cute. He was like Sirius when it came to arguments, he just let them role of his shoulder and get you later…unless you insulted someone he liked.

"Hey guys," James said glancing at his watch. "It's 10:55!" he said. The Marauders glanced at him before running on the train to find an compartment.

"So Jess," Lily started "What's been going on?"

"Yea, it's been like forever!" Kristen said joining in.

Jessica shrugged and recounted her four years at her other school. The girls gasped, let out frustrated sighs, made angry retorts, smiled, and grinned at all the right times. After She finished the three girls badgered her about any guys she had met. At which point Jessica shrugged and shook her head. Then she stopped and smiled at them.

"What?" Addy said looking up from her nails. Jessica looked up and smiled.

"Well I did meet this one guy this summer." She said and all the girls gasped and grinned.

"Don't hold out tell us!" Lily said.

"I hate when girl' try to walk all over guys…it's pathetic!" Sirius said once they had settled into a compartment. "I mean we're guys! Don't try to take over right?"

The other murmured their agreement as they began to eat up. Then Michel looked up. "Speaking of girls, I met one this summer! Boy was she a babe!"

"Didn't you go to the beach?" James aked. Michel nooded and James' mind went to girls in bikinis.

The guys got quiet and went to look at him. Then they grinned. "You didn't let her step all over ya, did ya?"

Michel turned a light shade a pink then put on his manly is voice. "Of course I didn't!" The guys nodded in approval and said,

"Come n mate tell us!" Remus said sitting next to him.

Michel grinned. "Well…"

(_A/N: This song is from grease: Summer Lovin'. It going on between the two compartments. The girls, Jessica is telling them and the boys, Michel is telling them. Enjoy!)_

(Michel)  
Summer lovin' had me a blast

(Jessica)  
Summer lovin' happened so fast

(Michel)  
I met a girl crazy for me

(Jessica)  
Met a boy cute as can be

Both  
Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

(Marauders)  
Tell me more, tell me more

(Sirius)  
Did you get very far?

(Girls)  
Tell me more, tell me more

(Kristen)  
Like is he a Quidditch star?

Everyone  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

(Michel)  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

(Jessica)  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

(Michel)  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

(Jessica)  
He showed off, splashing around

(Both)  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

(Everyone)  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

(Girls)  
Tell me more, tell me more

(Lily)  
Was it love at first sight?

(Marauders)  
Tell me more, tell me more

(James)  
Did she put up a fight?

(Everyone)  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

(Michel)  
Took her flying nearthe arcade

(Jessica)  
We went strolling, drank lemonade

(Michel)  
We made out under the dock

(Jessica)  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

(Both)  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

(Everyone)  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

(Marauders)  
Tell me more, tell me more

(Remus)  
But you don't gotta brag

(Girls)  
Tell me more, tell me more

(Addy)  
Cos he sounds like a drag

(Everyone)  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

(Jessica)  
He got friendly, holding my hand

(Michel)  
While she got friendly down in the sand

(Jessica)  
He was sweet, just turned seventeen

(Michel)  
Well she was good you know what I mean

(Everyone)  
Woah!

(Both)  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

(Everyone)  
woo, woo, woo

(Girls)  
Tell me more, tell me more

(Kristen)  
How much dough did he spend?

(Maruders)  
Tell me more, tell me more

(Peter)  
Could she get me a friend?

The Marauders looked at him and rolled their eyes. Michel ignored them and walked to the window. He looked out remembering Jessica's face.

(Jessica)  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

(Michel)  
So I told her we'd still be friends

(Jessica)  
Then we made our true love vow

(Michel)  
Wonder what she's doing now

(Both)  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...

(Everyone)  
Tell me more, tell me more

"He sound like a dream come true…" Lily said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey, here comes the candy ladie!" Addy said then stood up. The other girls followed.

Jessica remained seated wandering if she would ever see him again.

The Marauders hit Michel on the shoulder. And went out to get some candy. Michel went out with them and came back with an armful of junk. Though his mind still lingered on Jessica. James through a pack of jelle beans at his head which knocked him out of his trance.


End file.
